Koori no hime
by angelg0722
Summary: Four-time U.S junior tournament champion Echizen Ryomi returns to Japan to further her skills, except she joins... Rikkaidai? Yukimuraxfemryo!
1. Chapter 1

"Found it!" Nanjiro jumped around gleefully

"Yes, yes , We've arrived at our new house. Now Nanjiro,if you would stop jumping around like a child, come inside and help me unpack." Rinko said struggling to carry the heavy boxes from the car to the house.

"Òh! Of course!" Nanjiro ran to help her.

"Ryomi-chan, you can go and familiarize yourself with the neighborhood. " Rinko said cheerfully.

The girl sighed. In her arms was her favorite Himalayan cat.

"Yes."

**Kanagawa prefecture, Japan**

**Train**

"Fools, don't you even know your own grip?" a teenage boy with light brown hair questioned his two friends, "If you want to use a top-spin, use the Western grip. It's done by holding the racquet as if you were going to shake someone's hand. Here," he said as he showed his friends how to swing the racquet.

"That's why you're the ace at the Kitagoe tennis club!" one of his cronies praised.

"Stupid, its only common sense!" he bragged as he continued to swing his racquet.

"Ne," a figure who sat across from the standing group of three said, "You guys are too loud." The teen who had explained grips looked up, racquet stilled. The elder boy still seemed to be in shock, having been interrupted.

Suddenly the train jerked and the boy dropped his racquet. "Heh, I can't believe I just got told off by a grade schooler…"

As he bent down to retrieve his racquet, there was a surprised look on his face as he heard what the figure had to say.

"Bingo, picking up a racquet from the ground is the correct Western grip," she informed.

"What?" he questioned back.

His inquiry went unnoticed by the person as they continued, "Oh yeah, the handshake grip you that were referring to earlier is called the Eastern grip. There are some people who mix them up. It seems as though you are part of that percentage…" with that, she got up as the train came to a halt.

"Hey you," Sasabe yelled as the person walked off the train, "Wait up! Che…"

"Ne, ne, Sasabe, you just got dissed!" His friends snickered at him.

"We better get off too," Sasabe's first friend warned while he tried to control his laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"hey look! It's the tennis kid!" yelled the brown-haired boy.

"Loser. They probably lost and is packing up to go home" remarked sasabe snidely.

Ryomi just gave him a cold stare.

"I don't like that look of yours!"

Silence.

"It's way too early for a kid like _you_ to talk to _me_ about tennis!"

Still no response.

"You loser kid!" Sasabe moved to hit Ryomi with his racquet but stopped centimeters short of Ryomi's head.

And yet he _still_ got silence! The kid didn't even flinch!

"Hey let's go," Sasabe's brown haired friend said.

"Ne," Ryomi got up to pick up the empty can Sasabe threw, "do you remember the grips yet?"

"What?" Sasabe said.

"If not, I'll teach you what tennis is all about." Ryomi said with a cocky smirk.

"Why you…"


	2. Transfer student

OKay! Here is my new and improved chapter 2! ^.^ So i have decided to change kito's personality becaue i found it was too similar to Ryomi's.

I would like to thank everyone for their support! it means a lot to me!

**R&R!**

I forgot to say this before but...

Prince of tennis does not belong to me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a LONG time since Rikkaidai had gotten a new student. Especially when they transfer in the very middle of the first term... after all, getting of the top schools in Japan was no easy feat. You would have to be good enough for the school officials to even consider allowing you to join... but, like all schools, new students were simply well, there. Also like all schools, the New student intrigued and fascinated many students.

"We have a new transfer student joining us today. If you may please step inside." said the monotonous homeroom teacher of class 1-A.

A stoic looking girl walked into the class of 1-A of Rikkaidai.

Everyone was shocked.

Beautiful didn't cover it. Breathtaking? Gorgeous. That was it. The girl had sleek raven-colored hair that fell just beyond her shoulders that was somehow organized yet messy, like a Yea-I-just-fell-out-of-bed-but-i-still-look-gorgeous-look. The light somehow managed to bring an emerald tint out of her hair. She had high cheek bones and a majestic nose. The girl was short but slender. It was obvious that the girl was an athlete, her well defined calf muscles proved that. But what captivated most people were her eyes. The had a unique colour, a deep honey or golden color Strangely her eyes seemed to have more white rather the pupil That, combined with her thick eyelashes and strange shape, gave them a feline look. But somehow, after all this, the girl looked like the type of person who had never put a single thought about her appearance.

The teacher looked at her expectantly.

"Yoroshuku." She murmured

All the boys were mesmerized. Some of the girls too. The girl was so pretty! Not too mention, cool looking, etc.

The girl simply ignored them . This seemed to happen everywhere.

"This is Ryomi Echizen. She has recently transferred from America. Treat her well. Ryomi, you may sit a the empty seat in the back."

The boys continued to stare at her as she proceeded to her seat. Everyone finally turned around to listen to the teacher but continued to sneak glances at however the new transfer student fell asleep….

"Oi! Echizen-san! Are you sleeping?!"

"Wah….?" The girl said finally awakening from her morning map.

"Echizen-san. Please come up and solve this problem. If you really find to okay to sleep in my class on the your first day too."

" ~hai~" she said. She looked over the problem quickly before not only completing a question four years above her grade but doing it so well that it would have been a university answer.

The teacher stared dumbfounded.

"Neh."

"Ye-YES?" the teacher studdered.

There was a mistake in line 36. I fixed it for you." And with that the freshman once again fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Ryomi pov**

"NEH!"

I woke up with a start . What? What happened? I looked around sleepily. And in my face was a HUGE pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"Ah! She's awake! See! I was right! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! TAKE THAT!"

"Please lower your voice, Haruhi. You're bothering her." A kind voice drawled. I blinked.

"NO I'm NOT!" the person pouted.

In front of me were two people.

One of them was a pretty girl with pretty brown hair and blue eyes . she was pouting huffily.

Beside her was a raven-haired boy with fair skin and amethyst eyes. He looked flustered and worried. Like a mother hen.

*sigh*A girl just COULDN'T get a decent nap here.

"My name is Haruhi Akito! It's nice to meet you! And that guy's Kito Hitori! We're in your class! I thought it was cool when you TOTALLY creamed the teacher! I don't really like math either….. but i still think you should pay attention blah blah blah"She rambled on.

The other guy tried frantically to calm her down and failed miserably. I'l call him mother hen

"Hey! We have common interests! That means we'll be even better friends that we already are! YAY! So what clubs are you joining I heard the tennis club is popular. They won the Nationals twice in a row! Amazing! I'm joining the music club! I play the piano! Ehehehehehehee. Do you like music? And-"

The boy no, i should call him... Mother hen thankfully put a stop to the girls blabbering by clapping a hand over blabber lady's mouth.

"I'm sorry. We are indeed in your class. It's a pleasure to meet you."he turned around and let go of Blabber lady. "It's rude to talk so much." he fretted.

"hai."

The two launched into another meaninglessness argument. Hmmmmm. This school was interesting. but i was sleepy...

and with that thought Ryomi once again fell asleep on her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**RYOMI POV**

this is school is way too big. I mean seriously, whats the point of all this "fancy elegance" anyways? This place was reminding me of kei-nii WAY too much. I sighed. It seemed that No matter how big the school was, they didn't have a simple vending machine.

PONG! PONG! PONG!

I looked up. That was the sound of a tennis ball hitting a racket. I was sure. I must be near the tennis club. Apparently they had won the Nationals two years running, which I had learned through blabber lady. Maybe someone there could direct me.

I arrived at the tennis courts.

Ehhhh? This was interesting.

**AT THE TENNIS COURTS THIRD PERSON POV**

It was another normal day at rikkaidai tennis club. All the non-regulars were running laps and practicing swings. The regulars were having their usual meeting in the clubhouse. The non-regulars took practice quite seriously, they knew that they had next-to-nothing chances of making the actual line-up. After all every single person on the team was a National level player! But they maintained their ridiculously severe training regime with all their heart. It was on their pride as a champion school.

Now these members would have little trouble making the cut for most teams. The non-regulars would probably get the Rikkaidai tennis team thorough the district preliminaries and at leas to the kanto semi-finals. They were no pushovers. they would prove to be a challenge to any ordinary player. However Echizen Ryomi was no ordinary player...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Imagine how surprised the regulars of the rikkadai tennis team were when they arrived at the courts only to find out that all their non-regulars were all defeated by a petite female first-year!

"ehhhhhhhhhh? Why is everyone lying around?" akaya asked?

"As they watched a games was going on at the courts. It seemed that one of the third-year

"This is the Rikkaidai tennis team, no?" a sweet melodic voice chimed.

The regulars know had a better view of the mysterious person. It wasn't a he at all! It was a she!

The girl was very short and slender and was wearing the rikkaidai girl's uniform along with a white fila cap on her head. It seemed that her emerald hair was tucked underneth that cap. Even though she had just played so many opponents, she was barely sweating. Her red racket was held loosely in her right hand.

"I assume your the regulars? I would expect more from the team that won the Nationals two years running." She turned her piercing golden eyes to them." She smirked.

"That's right We're the regulars! So don't get so arrogant! You don't stand a chance against anyone of us!" He sneered. "You're only a girl! how can you play tennis? It's pure luck that you managed to defeat those weaklings!" he jerked a thumb toward the defeated non-regulars.

Now if Akaya had been more observant, he would have noticed the slight tightening in the girl's grip on the racket But, in reality even if he noticed it, he would take no heed. After all, there were probably only six people in the seven billion in the world that knew her well enough to figure out what she was feeling.

"Hontone? You think that you guys are that strong then, could I request a match?" the girl raised a delicate eyebrow. "After all, what sort of club is this if the big strong regulars reject a game request from a poor girl?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

the regulars looked at each other. The girl was obviously challenging them! there was no way they could refuse her now...They all came t the same mutual confirmation. They had to crush her. NOW

Yukimura spoke. "Very well. I will have you play Niou-san." he pointed to him.


	4. Twist Serve

**Hello! This is chapter four of my new and improved story! . I apologize for not updating sooner... It's been a hectic time for me! I thank everyone for their support! ^.^ I is the first tennis scene... how did I do?**

**So, if you have any suggestions, ideas, complaints, leave it in a review or PM me!**

***Note- I will soon be introducing an OC that will be the "rookie" of seigaku. suggestions for personality, tennis moves etc are welcome! (Male, first year)**

**Prince of tennis deosn't belong to me All rights reserved.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Third person

Yukimura spoke. "Very well. I will have you play Niou-san." he pointed to him.

"Ehhhhhhh? Well I guess that will do. But i really wanted to play you..." Ryomi looked at Yukimura. "You're actually the strongest right?"

Yukimura smiled."You are correct."

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." She turned toward Niou. " Lets do this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Niou spun the racket. "Which?"

"Smooth." replied Ryomi The racket landed on rough.

both players got in position.

Niou served. It was a normal serve, perfect serving stance, the positioning was so perfect the the ball bounced ON the out line, a speed that even an injured and tired regular could return... by rikkadai standards of course.

Ryomi received the ball and returned it twice as fast, and the rally began. Ryomi and Niou started slowly( or at least they thought so), testing each other. Quick and precise shots were exchange to the corners of the courts.

The regulars watched .So the girl possessed some skill after all. The court was silent as they wacthed the progressing rally. It was starting to get fast and intense rally. The non-regulars were slowly getting up and watching the mysterious girl battle rikkadai's trickster.

Both sides continued rally equally. Their game ended 17-15 when Niou hit a drop shot. Ryomi rushed to recieve it and it dropped over the net, bounced and rolled backwards toward the net.

" A Zero Shiki Drop shot!" gasped the audiences. The famed move of the captain of the Seigaku team.

Ryomi watched with interest. "So there's a tennis player in Japan's junior high circuit who can hit that shot? What a guy. Maybe coming to Japan wasn't a waste of time after all."

Akaya snorted. "In the end she was all talk. That girl talks big but she doesn't have the skills to back it up!She really can't beat Niou-senpai! I should have known! After all s'a just a dumb girl."

"No." akaya looked up, shocked to see the usually stoic vice-captain speak.

"He's right." remarked Yukimura watching Ryomi intently. " That girl was able to rally equally with Niou-kun after defeating all of or non-regulars ans has shown no signs of fatigue. And... that girl knew Niou was copying Captain Tezuka's move. This is what i assume her first ime to see that move and the first time playing Niou-kun. That girl must have exceptional observation skills."

Akaya looked down after being told off.

Ryomi looked at Niou for a long was an understatement of the century. Niou felt like her golden eyes were looking through him... to his darkest fears and secrets...

"Not bad. Not bad at all. So Rikkadai did have what it too to win the Nationals." she muttered. "So does this mean I'm allowed to get serious? Hmmm...Mitsu-nii and Ryo-ni will get mad at me though..."

Ryomi suddenly walked to the side of the court. Everyone watched her surprised. There she suddenly yanked off her wrist warmers and ankle warmers and she put them down...

** CLUNK!**

The regulars were startled. There was no way such a light and fluffy material could make that sound unless... of course. There were weights.

"87% of those being weights." Yanagi muttered. Niou whistled.

"So you had those on the entire time? Puri. " Ryomi ignored him and got back to her position and got ready to serve.

She smiled" I hope to see some of your real potential" and with that she served.

The ball hit toward NIou and it... jumped up in NIou's face. Niou ducked out of the way as the ball left a distinct mark on his face.

"So are you going to call that or what?" ryomi called passively to a third-year who was refereeing. he was surprised.

'Y-YA!15-love! Ryomi to serve!"

"A twist serve..." muttered the Master.

"Twist serve?" Akaya asked. "What's that?"

"Generally, a twist serve is the opposite of what's a slice serve, however because there is bounce, the ball will rebound when there is rebound."

"So it flies to the face." Yukimura supplied. " It's a difficult serve to master. There aren't many players in junior high who can use that serve."

Ryomi, hearing their words looked up and smirked cooly at the regulars.

(**I think we all know what's coming! .)** "Mada Mada Dane."


	5. No

**Hi! this is the fifth chapter of koori no hime! ( the name will be revealed later**) **I have recently finished revising chapter 4 and think that i'm getting better!**

**I would like to thank everyone for their support!**

**Please enjoy!**

***prince of tennis does not belong to me**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

" Mada mada Dane"

Ryomi shifted her focus back to the game.

" I would like to see your full potential" and with that she served once again.

And once again, it was a twist serve. Niou stepped back in anticipation of the serve. The ball hit to his feet and once again bounced toward his face.

Niou hit it. "He got it!" exclaimed an observing non-regular.

"No" remarked ryomi with her back turned toward the net, getting ready for the next ball.

Ryomi's words were true. There wasn't enough power from the angle; the ball hit the net and dropped.

"What's going on?" whispered the non-regulars.

" Niou-kun is getting over-powered."

"How did she know it wouldn't go over if her back was towards the net even before Niou-kun received the ball?"

"30-love! ryomi to serve!" called the referee

Ryomi served once again. Niou hit it ... and it was out.

The game ended 40-love, all of the points from Ryomi's service aces.

"I can't believe Niou-kun lost a game!"

" And to a GIRL!"

Whispers started around the courts once again

The game continued. Now it was Niou's turn to serve.

Niou threw the ball and got into a familiar stance... The ball was hit to Ryomi's feet and rebounded to her face!

"Twist serve! Of course. After all, Niou is known as the Trickster of the courts." commented MArui, blowling a green bubble.

Ryomi stepped back and received the serve without batting an eye. after all, it was her own serve.

The rally started.

'He's copying me' Ryomi thought. ' He's mirroring my shots.'

And while Niou was not apart of the "three demons of Rikkadai", Niou truly was the most bothersome player on the court.

"Let's get this started." And with that, Ryomi deftly switched her racket to her left hand.

"She's a southpaw?!" exclaimed Marui.

"That means she's playing with her non-dominant hand!"Both looked the MAster for an explanation.

Yanagi had already at some point unbeknownst to the regulars,and whipped out his black notebook and started writing furiously. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Ryomi just smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Game! 6-1! the girl wins!"

Silence. Cold and threatening silence.

Was it true? The trickster of Rikkadai was beaten by a mysterious girl?! Impossible Rikkadai was the champion! But, the entire tennis club had watched as the girl over powered Niou.

It was almost as if she KNEW where his shots would go. She was moving before Niou hit the ball and predicting his shots. If she smashed, she ran forward to the net automatically, as if she knew Niou was going to hit a drop shot...

"Niou-kun. Please leave the court." The silence was interrupted by the usually gentle captain who was frowning. " please collect your belongings at the end of practice You are no longer and never will be again a regular at Rikkaidai."

Niou fell to his knees. He knew it was useless to argue. He sighed and slowly stood up, Yukimura looked and address Ryomi.

"You are now a member of the Rikkadai tennis team. Please see me after." The team was too shocked to react. NIou was defeated?! And now this girl was going to be the newest member...

Even Sanada didn't know how to react. It was certainly true that Niou's loss was unacceptable but, letting a girl into a BOY's tennis team? What would happen to Rikkadai's reputation.

But, even when their hearts disagreed, the entire team wasn't able to oppose. It was a rule int the team that if a regular ever lost to a non-regular, they would be dropped and the non-regular put in, practice match or not. The rule was set in stone by many previous generations of the Rikkadai regulars.

Even so, adding a girl...

The team (without Niou) turned around and started t head back when-

"No."


	6. Crawl back up

**This is the 6th chapter of Koori no hime!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has supported me by following, reviewing or favoriting! .**

***prince of tennis does not belong to me**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third person POV**

The team turned around and started to head back when-

"No."

They stared in confusion. What was this girl talking about?

"I refuse to join if it means that Rattail here looses his place.." Ryomi scoffed.

Was it possible? Could this mysterious girl be turning DOWN their invitation?! The thoughts echoed in everyone's mind as the staring match that had erupted between the cool calculating blue eyes of the tennis captain against the fiery golden eyes of Ryomi.

"Why would you turn down our gracious invitation?" Yukimura's voice face ad voice expressed politeness , but everyone knew a much darker and serious showdown boiled under the sunny facade.

"Because it would be a waste of talent." Ryomi looked over at Niou who was on his knees. " You may have lost to me but to throw your chances away now would be much too sad."

Ryomi leaned, with her hand in her pocket and tennis racket on her shoulder.

"If you really wish a strong team, keep him." Ryomi gestured to Niou. "He lost to a younger female in a sport where he's supposed to be good at. He must be ashamed and humiliated. A loser" Ryomi turned to leave.

"But, aren't you just proving our point?" Akaya asked, voice desperate. This was too good too be true! If that girl kept her word,Niou- senpai could stay!

"Masaharu has now experienced bitter defeat. He is a loser." Ryomi stared at Niou. "Let him crawl back up to the top."

And with those elegant parting words, Ryomi left with her head held high.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Yukimura POV**

The mysterious girl with the intoxicating golden eyes exited the court her declaration. The girl wore the Rikkadai's uniform.

I was absolutely sure, with all my might, that if we got that golden-eyes girl to join our team, we'd be invincible. Our third National title would be as good as ours. It's true that our current line- up was fine but... Almost the entire team was graduating this year... We had all been grooming Akaya-san but we need a stronger support. The Rikkadai tennis team had to be passed on to strong and capable hands. By the looks of it, that girl is probably a freshman or second year.

"A new player have entered the stage" I murmured. I turned to look at Niou-kun.

Though I would never admit it, I had always thought Niou-kun was the true genuis in the team. His tricky tennis and illusions was a talent that was discovered by a stroke of luck. Niou-kun had always left his opponents wild-eyed and ashen faced, lying on the ground exhausted. That was until HER.

There was no sense in losing a valuable player if the mysterious girl wasn't going to join. Or at least yet.

I'm going to get her to join. I vowed.

"Niou-kun. Since your opponent has no interest in joining the team, you may keep your position as a regular. However-" I glared at him with cold menacing eyes.

"If you ever dirty Rikkadai's name in such a disgraceful act again-" I paused" There will be no hope for you."

Niou-kun nodded in acceptance of my words.

"Practice , gather to the clubroom."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Mysterious POV ( That wont be revealed yet)**

"same old, Same old, I guess. Ryomi will always be like that." The first figure sighed.

"Hah. You're right," murmured the second figure. " It's a good thing we cam e to check up on sort of trouble would she get herself into?"

"Well, Let's just stick around for a while and see how ryomi is settling in." proposed the first figure.

"Agreed."


	7. Likes, Dislikes ad secret desires

**Mysterious POV ( That wont be revealed yet)**

"same old, Same old, I guess. Ryomi will always be like that." The first figure sighed.

"Hah. You're right," murmured the second figure. " It's a good thing we cam e to check up on sort of trouble would she get herself into?"

"Well, Let's just stick around for a while and see how ryomi is settling in." proposed the first figure.

"Agreed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Yukimura POV**

"Regulars go to the clubroom. Practice is dismissed." My team trudged back to the club room in dreary silence.

As everyone sat down, a thick tension filled the room only to be interrupted- "Tarundarou!" snarled Sanada-san.

"This is utterly humiliating! Rikkaidai can not be defeated that easily!"

Yanagi shifted and spoke.

" From my observations, that girl is probably a transfer student, a freshman from her size. Her dominant is her left even though she is ambidextrous and has a below-average height of 151 cm. She is an all-rounder player and seems to have a respectable amount of stamina as she wasn't sweating profusely when she finished a six-set tennis game." **  
**

"Yeah, but what are we going to do? I mean we were just showed up a bratty kid in front of the entire school!" Complained Marui-kun

"She had the guts to turn down our invitation!" raged Akaya-san.

As my team members grew more and more agitated and frustrated, I thought, The girl raised a good point. The lose would definitely motivate not only Niou but the rest of the team too. They were predictable enough for me to know that they would be more demanding of themselves and train harder. In fact, despite the team's wounded pride and ego, the girl had actually helped them.

"I want her on the team." Everyone froze when they heard my voice.

"But, buchou, she already refused! We don't need her!" Akaya-san cried out indignantly.

My hard stare quieted him immeadiatly.

" All of you saw her potential." Nobody could deny that. The team quieted. They were able to recognize a worthy opponent when they saw one.

" Other team is invincible now, but what about next year? We must have a strong foundation if we wish to keep the championship name to our Kohai."

Akaya looked as if to protest.

"Akaya-san, you have my complete confidence." I smiled at him. "But even if you win all your matches, tennis is a team sport. we cannot just freely put the fate of the Rikkadai tennis team in the hands of some amateur novices. The foundation must be strengthened and support must be added and I believe that girl is the key."

The team fell back silent, absorbing my speech.

" In any case, she's female, how would the girl join a men's tennis team?" Jackal-kun spoke up, possibly the most "_normal"_ of us reasoned.

" I understand..." I thought. " This matter will be put on hold. Practice for the regulars will continue."

I stood up. " Yanagi-kun start the new training menu you and I discussed. " And with that, I left the clubroom,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**-THE NEXT DAY**

**Ryomi POV**

I sighed and drank my Ponta. I looked up lazily at the blue sky above me as I ate my bento on the rooftop of the school. It was lunch time and life was utterly boring the morning had been a blur of faces and classes. I had gotten a good nap. Evidently, stories of the English teachers demise had spread. I would do anything for a tennis match... Then again, I eat, breathe and live tennis . Maybe the old man is right. I grumbled

Yesterday's match was the most satisfying in a long time though. It felt nice not having to hold back and play as I might. That guy wasn't bad either. Not bad at all. If I hadn't seen through his technique, the game could have easily gone the other way. That was a real prodigious skill.

'Niou Masaharu' I thought. That guy wasn't the strongest- I had seen the rest if the regulars near the court. Well, Rikkadai doesn't seem so bad after all.

Then all he** broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Third Person POV**

"On three. One, two-"

"Wait, wait. Are we leaving on three or when you say go. Or is there going to be some sort of signal?"

"Just go when I say so! Now- One Two "

"Bu-"

"THREE!"

Ryomi opened a eye to stare lazily at the intruder. Only to see the girl and boy that had bothered her in class yesterday.

" May I help you? " Ryomi's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"See, we noticed that you weren't in the classroom during lunch so we went looking for you! I mean, it would suck if I were stuck as the new kid and I din't have any friends! I mean, what kind of life would that be? So-"

The mother hen of a boy interrupted his friend. " What she meant to say is to ask if we could sit with you at lunch."

The girl bobbed her head furiously. Both looked hopeful.

" There's nothing preventing you from doing so."

With a cheer, the two plunked down next to Ryomi and started introducing themselves

"My name is Haruhi Akito! Of course, I already told you my name yesterday, but Kito thought that you might not have been paying attention because you fell asleep right after!" She pouted in chibi form. "But, I really don't mind! Anyhow, I like to play the violin! And the piano. And the flute. And the drums. and the guitar. and-'

"shush!" scolded Akira. " You're over-whelming her!"

"he looked toward me respectfully. " My name is Daisuke Hisayuki. I am in you class and a childhood friend of Akito-sans. I enjoy photography, but I enjoy most fine arts in general. It's very nice to meet you."

They looked at Ryomi expectantly.

"You know my name don't you? " Ryomi continued calmly sipping her Ponta.

" We want to know about you! Your hobbies! Likes, dislikes and secret pleasures! Just your everyday basics. We're your friends!" exclaimed Haruhi.

Ryomi thought for a while. The two stared...

Ryomi shrugged.

" Well, I would certainly like to hear about you,Ryomi Echizen." A fourth voice interrupted the trio.

Haruhi and Kito turned around and gasped.

Ryomi stared lazily.

"Y-you're..." studdered Daisuke

" That's right. I am." the person smiled non-nonchalantly.

After all, in the doorway to the rooftop stood...


	8. Seaweed-sempai

**So this is chapter 8! I am a big fan of Akaya so, ryomi is going to have lot of interaction with him over the story... She's going to hep him get over his devil problem! **

**R&R!**

**Prince of tennis does not belong to me. All rights reserved**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Third POV**

"Y-you're..." studdered Daisuke.

" That's right. I am." the person smiled non-nonchalantly.

After all, in the doorway to the rooftop stood... Yukimura Seiichi ?!

" Hello, How are you all doing?" He smiled pleasantly.

Haruhi replied at once. " Great! Fantastic! Stupendous! Daisuke and I just met Ryo-chii here! She's the new transfer student here! She's awesome! IN class, she showed up our English teacher too! It was amazing! I mean you wouldn't know because you're a third year and all but-" Daisuke interrupted Haruhi for the umpteenth time.

" We're doing very well, Sempai. Thank you for asking." Daisuke smiled and bowed while restraining haruhi.

Yukimura smiled gently. "That's excellent news." he turned his attention to Ryomi. His eyes glinted with recognition and... another characteristic that Ryomi din't recognize. Was it ... curiosity? Anticipation? Amusement? Ryomi's interest prickled.

The boy was a part of the tennis team. She had seen him yesterday at the courts wearing the jersey.

HE was also the strongest. Contrary to his beautiful fragile exterior, Ryomi's gut told her to beware of the boy. He was a rival. Of course, It was her same gut instinct that had her choose to attend Rikkadai rather then Seishun Gakuen as her father had wished. Rikkadai had seemed lie a challenge full of new enemies and obstacles. After all, the team had been the NAtional Champions for the last two years... Her choice was a wise one.

" And you must be the rumoured new trnsfer student!" He held out his hand. " My name is Yukimura Seichii. I'm in class 3-C and the captain of the boy's tennis team. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Ryomi remained silent. Yukimura chuckled and stood up and prepared to leave seeing the lack of response. As he neared the door, he heard a voice.

" It's a boy's tennis team." He turned around to see Ryomi's frown.

" We'll find a way. " And with that, he cheerfully exited the rooftop with a wave of his hand.

...

" What a weird sempai. What was he even talking about?" Haruhi stared at the rooftop door. She turned her gaze to ryomi. " Ryomi, do you know?"

Ryomi said nothing and shifted took a sip of her Ponta. Haruhi's eyes widened.

" You're not serious are you?! You were invited to join the boy's tennis team?" Daisuke was lost.

" No, really? I mean he seemed like he knew you! And an invitation... Sugoi!" A light bulb lit over daisuke's head.

" Amazing! You have only just transferred here and you were already recruited for the tennis team? They have been National Champions for the last two years you know! Cool!"

" I know right? Cool!..."

Ryomi sighed and her mind wandered off, thinking. Rikkaidai. What fun this was going to be Ne?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXx**

Ryomi POV

I was walking home after the bell rang. What a funny school I mused. A suitable environment for me.

"Oi! Wait up!" I turned around. Behind me was that kid with the really big hair from the tennis courts. He was the really loud one who hd annoyed me to no end. His fair really was fluffy... like Seaweed.

" Hello, Seaweed-kun."

" I knew it! It really was you! Yanagi's information was right!" He grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

" Whatever you say, Seaweed-kun." I turned and continued walking.

" Hey! Don't call me that! I happen to be your sempai! YOu need to be more respectful!" he glared at me.

"OKay. Seaweed- _Sempai."_ I replied tartly.

His face really was turning an interting shade f red.

" I told you not to call me that! You idiot! Don't be so high and mighty just because you beat Niou-sempai!"

I snorted. " High and mighty? Last time I checked, YOU were the one that called out to me rather than the other way around."

I could almost imagine steam coming out of Seaweed-kun's ears. He looked like a tomato!

" Yea?!" He yelled indignantly.

" Yea." I replied. He sweat dropped.

" So?" He paused, thinking of a reply. " Why are you coming this way anyways?!"

" My house is this way. I am going home." He blushed.

" You still shouldn't call me weird nicknames!"

" Why not?" I stopped suddenly and Seaweed-kun crashed into me from behind.

" Itai! Why did you stop all of a sudden! That hurt!"

I opened the gate to my house.

" What are you doing? That's my new neighbor's house! They were supposed to move in today and I was supposed to greet them! There's no wa-" His face whitened as he added two and two to find the answer four.

I wordlessly pointed to the silver plaque that read _Echizen_ on it.

" It's nice to meet you, Neighbor-Seaweed- San."

Don't call me that!

To be continued


	9. Everywhere (?)

" It's nice to meet you, Neighbor-Seaweed- San."

Don't call me that!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**The next day**

**Third person POV**

" Echizen-san!"

" Echizen!"

" Echizen Ryomi!" Ryomi looked up sleepily from her desk. She had just been taking a nice nap. In English Class. Again.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. The class was giggling and staring at her. It seemed that this had turned into a regular comedy routine.

Her teacher looked like he was about to explode.

" Echizen-san! Even if you understand the content, does NOT mean that you can sleep in my class!" An angry vein was pulsing on his forehead. The class muffled their giggles.

" ~Hai~." Ryomi replied. And passed out onto her desk as soon as she finished. Steam was coming out of the teacher's ear now.

" ECHIZEN!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Third peron POV**

**Lunch break**

" You're going to make up all your time that you spent sleeping in my class during you lunch breaks from now on. Understand?" Numerous tick marks and veins popped out when he saw that his previous lecture and fell on deaf ears. The two were in an empty classroom in the middle of lunch break.

Ryomi lay on the desk inchibi form dreaming happily about tennis and ponta.

" Oi! " Ryomi jumped up.

" You will be assisting a student from another class that is having a bit of er... trouble with English. Got it?" Ryomi nodded.

" Ok. You can come in now. "

Kirihara Akaya entered the empty classroom.

" So where's this supposed tutor?" He yawned.

" Humph. As expected, Neighbor-Seaweed-san is bad at English." Ryomi smirked.

" YOU! I thought I told you not to call me that!"

The English teacher was surprised. " I see that you two are already Acquainted. Then the introductions won't be necessary."

" Right. Sempai here is my new neighbor." He nodded in understanding. " Then I'll leave you two at it."

The teacher left the room.

Ryomi turned to stare at Akaya.

Akaya started to sweat. He was working on the worksheet that he was supposed to finish in class. Her gaze was really unnerving...

Akaya tried to ignore the gaze on the back of neck. The hairs on his arm prickled. His hair stood on head stood on end."

" Geez! If you have something to say , just say it!" Skaya shouted as he stood up sudddenly stood up and slamed his hands on the desk.

Ryomi seemed surprised. " Whatever do you mean, Seaweed-Sempa? I didn't say a single thing." Akaya could have sworn that he had seen an imaginary pair of angel wings and halo pop out and hover above her head.

" You know! Call me by my real name! With honorifics! " Ryomi blinked.

" But, you see Seaweed-sempai, the problem is that you never introduced yourself-so I had no choice but to reefer to you with a nickname thta reflected you appearance as to make it distinguishable. "

Akaya froze. Now that he thought about it... did he ever introduce himself? He blushed.

" Well, in any case, I'm the junior ace of Rikkadai, Akaya Kirihara! Remember it shrimp! " Akaya rubbed his nose in satsifaction apperently rebounding from his depression quickly.

An angry vein pulsed on ryomi's head. " ... shrimp you say..." an evil black aura started appearing from Ryomi.

Akaya started sweating. '_I don't have a good feeling about this...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rikkadai tennis courts**

Everyone was running laps around the courts when Akaya arrived.

'darn! I wonder if I could somehow sneak onto the court...' Akaya started tiptoeing with exaggerated movements behind the changeroom when-

"~Kirihara-kun~ Would you like to tell me why you were late to practice today?" Akaya started sweating at the the danerous tone in the voice.

He turned around. YUkimura was smiling.

" I-I was getting help with my english. Sensei made me." Akaya waited fearfully for his reaction.

" Soka. Is that so?" The black aura receded and Yukimura was as "angelic" as ever. " Well, how did it go?" It was a common fact that as a student, their first priority was supposed to be school, thus Rikkaidai had formed a requirement that all students that participated on a school team had to have, at least a 50% average in every subject. In all fairness none of the tennis regulars actually needed it, seeing as all of them were serious students...

Or at least almost all of them. Akaya Kirihara was a sad exception.

" I got 53 marks!" Akaya remarked proudly. Yukimura smiled. That's good. Who was you tutor?" Yukimura and the tennis regulars had always been continuosly tryng to help tutor Akaya but none had ever managed to have him produce a score so high...

" Ah! It was that girl from the atch the other day! The girl you invited?"

" I see. Now hurry up and join them now Akaya." Yukimura shooed Akaya over to the courts.

_'There she is again. Echizen Ryomi... You seem to be everywhere, don't you?'_


	10. Five Foot Terror

_'There she is again. Echizen Ryomi... You seem to be everywhere, don't you?'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

_Lunch break, English classroom _

" Kirihara, you imbecile! Your scores are still absolutely horrifying!" Ryomi scolded Akaya.

Akaya fidgeted awkwardly. He had tried his best, he really had... after all-Buchou had encouraged him to do his best and he wouldn't let him done! But... how was he supposed to understand this incoherent jibberish called English! It was impossible! Impossible!An angry tick mark appeared on his head.

Though to be fair, the girl wasn't as big as a pest as he had initially imagined... But... tennis...! He was missing his tennis time!

Ryomi sighed. He really was easy to see through." You may resent losing your tennis time now, but if you don't bring these marks up, you're going to be kicked off the team."

" Tell me something I don't know! Argh!" Akaya shouted. Really, he didn't have any trouble with school... it was just English though, to be fair, the girl wasn't as big as a pest as he imagined. True, there were still respect issues with the younger girl, but she explained things well, and even Akaya could recognize a good tennis player no matter who they were.

" Well at least your scores improved from before... I'll let you off early this time."

Akaya's face brightened. The sessions that sensei had forced them to participate in was in the middle of his tennis practice. Meanwhile, buchou and vice-buchou understood and he was making up for lost time after school, it still wasn't right... now he would be able to catch the end of practice!

"Arigatou!" He grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the classroom at breakneck speed. A trail of papers and dust could be seen behind him as he rounded the corner and headed to the courts.

"Geez, I can't believe that kid is older than me..." Ryomi sighed and ran her hands through her emerald-tinted hair. She was just packing up when sensei walked back in.

"Oh! Ecizen-san, where is Kirihara?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly

" I let him off earlier. He performed better than usual on his test..."

" I see. Well, this tutoring seems to be going well!"Sensei rushed over to his bag and proceeded to pack up his belongings, scattering a couple papers in the process. Ryomi remained silent.

"Echizen, would you mind dropping these papers off for me on your out the gate?" Ryomi turned around to see him folding a large binder full of papers with the big bold label that read

" Rikkdai Men's tennis team" on the front. "I promised I would give it to Yukimura after checking out their funding earlier but I'm late for a meeting right now."

" Hai."

" Arigatou!" The teacher waved and left the classroom in a hurry. Ryomi sweatdropped.

" Oh well. There's no rush anyways."

Ryomi soon arrived at the courts. She knew because there was a very large and noisy crowd of girls.

" 51"

" 52"

" 53"

" 54"

" 55"

Practice had been underway and presently all the non-regulars were dutifully practicing their strokes. Not a single regular was in sight. The girls whispered amongst themselves and fidgeted in excitement. They were all gathered yet not one of them payed the slightest of attention to the non-regulars.

Ryomi pushes past the girls and entered the court.

" What are you doing here? This court is closed to outsiders." An arrogant 3rd year stated.

Ryomi chose to ignore his question. " Where is the captain?"

The third year continued. " If you're here for Yukimura- buchou, forget it! You're just going to bother him! Stay outside the fence with the rest of those fan girls!"

She glares at him coolly.

The third year very nearly pissed his pants.

The rest of the non-regulars watched the the fool with a mixture of pity, relief and nostalgia. They had unfortunately encountered the five-foot terror before.

" I'll choose were to stay, thank you very much."

The crowd of girls silenced and turned interested eyes to the courts.

The third year managed to regain his bravado with his new audience. " What do you need? We're busy practicing!" he scoffed. " Not that you would know anything about tennis."

If the foolish third year had been paying attention to Ryomi rather than watching the crowd of girl's for their reaction to his " bravery", he would have seen Ryomi's eyes flash dangerously.

" Oh? So why don't we play a match?"

Now let's all get a little info about the poor sap that had unfortunately just sealed his doom. Regrettably, he was absent at practice the day before and thus missed the obsolete scenario of Ryomi beating all of the club's non-regulars and Rikkadia's infamous trickster. The poor guy was trying to impress the large mob of girls watching outside the court.

The other non-regulars however, recognized the the five-foot terror. Eyes widened and legs quivered. Sweat began to from and wills were signed.

Only one thought was in Ryomi's mind right now.

_'Vengeance was going to be oh-so sweet._'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

15 minutes later, Ryomi's latest victim lay panting on the tennis court. The tiny little thing had beaten him 6 games to 1. He hadn't scored a single point! They were all service and return aces...

His fellow club members grudgingly patted him on the back as they too reminisced on oho their masculinity was effectively trampled on by the raven-haired girl. And from here, Ryomi was effectively labeled the_ 'five-foot terror'_ in all the poor non-regulars mind.

Ryomi strode off the the club room, semi-satisfied with the pathetic resistance that her opponent had offered. 'Ch.'

She knocked on the door quietly. She could hear murmurs in the room. They were silenced once they heard the noise. The door was opened by no one less than Seaweed-Sempai.

" You...!" he pointed to her flabbergasted.

" Yes, me." Ryomi strode past Akaya and entered the club room- uninvited of course.

Akaya turned around snarling. " You said I could leave early today! I finished the homework sensei assigned me! You can't nag me now!" he screeched

Ryomi and turned to face Yukimura. " I'm not here about your english tutoring, no matter how absymal they may be."

Akaya thought for a moment. " Oh! You want a rematch!" he smirked at having thought of that notion all by himself. "Well, you can't have one! Because you turned buchou's offer!" he stuck his tongue at her.

Ryomi ignored Akaya. She held the binder out to Yukimura. " Sensei said he needed to give this to you."

Yukimura smiled gently. " Soka. Arigatou. "

Ryomi headed toward the door. She could feel seven pairs of eye's hard glares digging into her back. She chuckled in her mind.

" Please keep thinking about my offer" Yukimura called out pleasantly.

"Ah." Ryomi waved without turning around.

The club room door swung close with a click. Silence ensued.

" Seichii... Why are you so adamant on having this girl joining the team?" Sanada spoke up. All the regulars started (except Yukimura of course.)

It was a well-established fact that Yukimura really made the decisions In situations like these, Sanada remained silent and always followed whatever choice Yukimura made. For Sanada to raise an objection...

" Well, if the Child of God couldn't even convince a lovely princess to join a tennis team, then he would be undeserving of that title. no?" Yukimura chuckled.

All of the rest of the regulars couldn't help but feel sorry for Ryomi.


	11. Chibisuke

**I can't believe how much support I have! Thank you! jujst remember: Please review! Critiisisma, preferences, suggestions, I don't mind! Drop by! **

**Thanks!**

***angelg0722 doesn't own Prince of tennis***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

" Well, if the Child of God couldn't even convince a lovely princess to join a tennis team, then he would be undeserving of that title. no?" Yukimura chuckled.

All of the rest of the regulars couldn't help but feel sorry for Ryomi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Afternoon

"Eh? Seaweed-sempai got chewed out by the teacher again?"

" Because I fell asleep in class! It was just so boring!" Akaya grumbled. " And don't call me that!"

Ryomi and Akaya had settled into a comfortable routine of walking home together after study sessions. After all, it wasn't like Akaya actually enjoyed the rude brat's presence or anything. And it certainly wasn't because Ryomi was just a little bit happy that she had found a new friend or anything. Really.

"And here I thought, Seaweed-sempai could actually be a good student..." Ryomi sighed.

"Hey! I just have trouble with English! The rest of my grades aren't bad!" Akaya objected.

"Hai, hai..."

The two continued bickering until they arrived in front Ryomi's house.

" Hey, Kevin looks like I didn't have to worry after all. See? Chibisuke has been doing just fine."

Ryomi looked up startled. _'That voice...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A two boys stood before Akaya and Ryomi.

The older boy looked to be 3-4 years older than Ryomi. He had the same green tinted raven hair and golden eyes. He smirked with an orange in one hand and a tennis racket in his other hand.

The shorter boy had blond hair and blue eyes. Sunglasses were perched in his hair.

Ryomi was surprised. Of course, you really couldn't exactly tell unless you were very close to Ryomi as not many people could distinguish Ryomi's emotions.

" Stupid Ryoga. You were still supposed to be in America in the tournament." Ryomi huffed and pouted.

The older man grinned. " I came home earlier to be with my little otutou of course!" He pounced on the short girl and began noogieing the girl.

"Get offf!" Ryomi flailed around in an attempt to shake off the older boy.

Akaya stared at the strange spectacle.

" I'm sorry, for his foolishness." The blond boy sheepishly apologized to Akaya.

" My name is Kevin Smith. I'm Ryomi's teammate from America." He held his hand out politely.

" The name's Kirihara Akaya... I'm Ryomi's sempai."

Kevin's face lifted. " Soka! Well, thank you for taking care of our little girl while we were gone."

Ryomi glared at Akaya.

Ryoga peered over at Akaya.

" Thanks again for taking care of chibisuke over here- though you better not try anything funny." Flames of brotherly over-protectiveness and silent promises of death appeared behind Ryoga who was chuckling evilly and cracking his knuckles.

Akaya sweatdropped. " Yes, sir" he amended in chibi form.

" Anyways, see you around Echizen-chan!" Akaya waved. He sweatdropped again at Ryomi who was now in a wrestling match with Ryoga. She seemed oblivious to Akaya. The two siblings were in their own little world.

" Wow, They really are brother and sister." Akaya smiled. That kid...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

" Everyone gather round!" At the captain's command, all the Rikkadai tennis club members gathered around their beloved blue-haired captain.

" We have an announcement to make." The members stirred.

" Any idea what buchou and fuku-buchou are planning?" Marui whispered to Jackal. Popping his bubblegum.

" No, I don't." Jackal replied. " Shush. Sanada-kun will catch us if you keep talking."

The non-regulars were excited. Even the regulars didn't know what was going on! Yukimura patiently waited for the crowd to quiet down. Sanada- kun sighed.

He hadn't really thought that Yukimura would actually accept the principal's proposal... He himself wasn't too sure how it was all going to work out but he trusted yukimura's instincts. Yukimura was never wrong after all.

Yukimura cleared his throat.

" I would like to introduce our new trainer, Echizen Ryoga." Whispers erupted immeadiatly. A trainer? The tennis club ahd always been a rather independent club. The captain reported to the principal himself. They had never had a coach or a trainer. They were even excused from having an adult supervisor. Te principal dropped in every so and so. There had been a few attempts to find managers, but they always turned out to be some airheaded girl in a futile attempt to get close to the tennis regulars.

And they liked it that way. They had a reputation. They were champions.

" Ano... Echizen-san?" Yukimura looekd around. " Wasn't he here a minute ago...?"

A loud commotion had all the members look up. The fence to the courts crashed open with a bang. Dust and small pebbles was kicked up. The tennis members were stunned fro a moment by the writhing mass of limbs and flesh. It took them a second later to realize that it was two people wrestling.

" Arrrggggghhh GEEERRROOOOFF MEEEEE!" The shorter participant managed to worm their way out of the taller's hold. They stood up and huffily brushed themselves off. They grabbed the white fila cap that the taller was holding.

It was Echizen Ryomi! The said girl looked VERY ticked as she brushed herself off muttering profoundities under her breath like " Stupid brother" and "Kill him..." The crowd sweatdropped.

"Tch." She jammed the hat on her head and turned to leave when-

" Oi! Chibisuke! Where are you going? We're at the tennis courts!" The taller participant happily glomped Ryomi.

" St-top! C-Can't- Breth-"

" Ano, Echzien-san?" Yukimura asked politely. Meanwhile the wrestling match was pretty interesting, he couldn't keep the club waiting.

" Yeah?"

"Yeah?" Both looked up.

" Ah, gomen, I meant Ryoga-san."

" Yes? Oh! Right! I was supposed to introduce my self!" The taller boy hastily stood up and released Ryomi from her choke hold- A good thing too. Ryomi was startign to turn blue.

Ryoga turned and faced the very bewildered crowd.

" Ah! You were from the other day!" Akaya suddenly shouted. Ryoga's face brigthened.

" Oh yeah! You were the person with Ryomi. Yeah! I remember know! that seaweed kid." A tick mark appeared on Akaya.

" I would appreciate it if you didn't call my regulars strange nicknames, as soon as you arrived, Echizen-san." Yuimura chided.

" Oops. Oh, sorry." Ryoga scratched. He turned to the tennis members.

" My name is Echizen Ryoga. I am going to be the new manager of this team. Please take care of me!" he grinned and waved.

" Oh no you don't!" Ryoga suddenly grabbed Ryomi who had been sneakily escaping the courts. " And where do you think you're going?"

Ryomi glared at Ryoga. " going home you idiot!" The crowd Sweat-dropped again. Why was their new manager arguing with the five-foot terror?

" Ara?" Ryoga suddenly seemed to notice the crowd. " Oh right! How foolish of me! This is Echizen Ryomi!" He grabbed Ryomi by the head and forced her to bow and face the crowd. " I'm her big brother!"

" Tch" Ryomi looked away. " You don't need to tell everyone."

Ryoga glomped Ryomi again. " Why not? They might as well get to know me. And besides, you need all the help you can get. You being so anti-social and all."

" Shut up."

" You need to get along with your club members after all!" Ryoga continued grinning.

" What are you talking about? I'm not in the club."

"Chibisuke...?"


End file.
